


Solstice

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Summer Solstice, Swimming in a Lake, cuddles by a bonfire, it's adorable, loki in a flower crown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: The reader and Loki celebrate the Summer Solstice





	Solstice

"Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, smearing mud over yourself and then dancing around naked in the moonlight?“ Loki asked, leaning comfortably against the back door of the cabin. He wore nothing but a loose pair of trousers and his patent smirk, watching as you picked flowers off the bushes at the end of the garden.

You glanced over at him and were momentarily blindsided by the way the god practically sparkled in the mid afternoon sun (mornings were most definitely not for Loki). The light warmed his usually pale skin, contrasting even more with his tussled and messy dark hair than normal, making Loki all the more impossible not to stare at. Of course, that wasn’t helped by the fact he was shirtless. You were hardly going to complain about that, though.

Feeling your face warm at being caught staring, you stuck your nose in the air and projected an air of dignity which you were sure he saw right through. "Whatever it is that you think you know about celebrating the Solstice, my dear, you are wrong. And anything that you heard from Tony or the others before we left is definitely wrong.”

"So no nakedness?“

"No nakedness.”

"Shame.“ He stepped out into the garden, the grass surprisingly cool against his bare feet, and crossed the small space to where you were. Wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you against his chest, Loki kissed your neck and said, "So, what do you celebrations entail if not wicked rituals and naked dancing?”

"Just little things that probably seem silly to you but mean a lot to me.“ You kept your eyes on the ground, tensing slightly in his embrace. "My family have celebrated the Solstice for centuries and I intend to keep up that tradition. It would mean a lot if you did this with me. I was up this morning for the sunrise but there’s a lot else I would like to do today too.”

Loki turned you around in his arms, resting his hands on the small of your back, so you were facing him. The ever present lines of amusement around his eyes vanished and he said with complete sincerity, “For all my teasing, my love, I would never call any of your beliefs or traditions silly. Of course I would love to partake in these celebrations with you.”

***

"This is stupid,“ Loki groaned, getting increasingly angry at the fact that the leaves he’d collected wouldn’t stay where he put them on his crown.

You put down your half finished floral headdress and shuffled beside him. "My darling, you’re only saying that because you can’t do it. Let me help you.”

Shaking your head at his honestly pitiful attempt, you pulled the whole tangled mess apart and started again. Bending the longest stem around his head, you quickly wove the thin stalks into a circle and placed it on the top of his head to check the size. Convinced that it was perfect, you wove more sticks into the ring until you had a thick base for the crown.

Loki watched with amazement at your deft movements, your fingers working almost of their own volition. You handed it back to him with a smile that melted his heart and the god held the crown with more care than as if it were his first born child. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin your hard work (no matter how effortless you had made it appear).

Together you decorated your crowns with everything that you could find nearby. There were all manner of beautiful flowers and other delicate wild herbs, each vibrant in colour and delicate in scent. Soft and fluffy feathers that you’d pulled from the hedges and bushes filled in the gaps and you even added a few colourful berries too.

Once your crown was suitably over the top and almost too heavy to wear, you balanced it carefully on your head and helped Loki straighten his out so it sat perfectly. He leant forward and cupped your face in his hands before kissing every inch of your face. You giggled and asked what that was for, to which he replied, “You look like a woodland fairy queen and I just couldn’t help myself.”

“You’ve met fairy queens in the past? Did you kiss them all like that?” you asked, sporting a frown (although the effectiveness of the supposedly dark expression was somewhat lessened by the bright and beautiful flowers in your hair).

“Only ever you, my heart. Tell me, what is the purpose of these headdresses?”

“Other than crowning you as the king I know you to be?”

Loki kissed you slow and sweet, the rest of the world melting away to nothing. He regarded you with the utmost love, like you were the single thing in the universe that made his life worth living. His smirking lips brushed against yours as he said, “Flattery will get you everywhere, love. Still, there must be a reason for these crowns.”

“They supposedly harness Nature’s magic to ensure good health for the next year.”

“You don’t seem convinced.”

“Well, before I met you and learnt that magic really does exist, I wasn’t. Now that I know the world is so much bigger than before… I suppose I just couldn’t say. Either way,” you said, watching as a small, orange butterfly landed on the top of Loki’s crown. It wasn’t long until another, and then another, came to rest on his head, so wonderfully at contrast with his jet black hair. Unable to stop yourself from smiling at the absolute purity of the sight before you, you continued, “I think it’s the companionship while making them that really matters.”

“And you find me to be good company?”

Stroking the line of his jaw, you said, “Loki, I find you great company.”

***

"Are you sure that we aren’t lost?“ Loki said, ducking beneath the branches and trying desperately not to swear every time his shirt got caught on one of the thorny bushes. His hair had long since tangled in among his flower crown, preventing it from falling off of his head as he followed you down the over grown path ahead.

You’d told Loki a hundred times already that you knew exactly where you were going. Technically it wasn’t a lie. You did know exactly where you planned to end up. It was just the getting there that was proving ever so slightly more challenging than you’d expected. "Trust me, I know where we’re going.”

"You’ve been saying that for almost an hour, my dearest. I didn’t even think that there was this much greenery around the cabin for us to get lost in.“

"We aren’t lost, Loki,” you insisted, even though he was right. It shouldn’t have taken more than twenty minutes to find the clearing you were searching for but apparently it had been too many years since your last visit. Either time had erased the memories or the paths had simply become far more overgrown. You hoped it was the latter. “We just aren’t quite were I expected us to be. I promise that it will be worth it, though.”

Thankfully, less than ten minutes later you stumbled across a path you knew well and in no time at all you reached your destination. You pushed aside the branches that blocked the path and were greeted by the most incredible view. Stepping out into the wide clearing beside the lake, you were in complete and utter awe at the beauty of nature.

The gentle breeze sent ripples across the water, stretching out almost as far as the eye could see. As the edges of the lake lapped against the shore by your feet and the water shimmered with the intense reds and oranges of the coming sunset, you took Loki’s hand in yours and admired the scenery. If you didn’t know better, you’d have thought that you’d stumbled into paradise.

There really no words to describe how amazing this view was. Even Loki was lost for words - a rare phenomena indeed. You sat side by side at the edge of the lake, the cool water lapping against your bare feet, until the sun began to get dangerously low in the sky. Nudging Loki’s side, you said, “We should get a fire started.”

Surrounded by a forest, collecting firewood was not difficult. You built a small bonfire, big enough to provide a gentle glow and keep you warm throughout the night. Loki used his magic to set it alight so you didn’t have to waste time trying and failing to turn a tiny spark into a flame. As the darkness drew nearer, you ended up taking over more and more of Loki’s personal space, although you were quite convinced he didn’t mind at all.

Practically curled up in his lap, one of Loki’s hands gently woven through your hair (your flower crown long having since fallen off) while the other traced random patterns up and down your arm, you looked up to him and said, “Thank you for this afternoon, Loki. I know this isn’t really your thing and it’s probably all pointless to you but…”

Loki silenced you with a kiss, his silky hair tickling your skin as he bent down to meet your lips. “You know that I would do anything for you, my love. It is I that should be thanking you for sharing this experience with me. I am very aware that these celebrations are often performed with only one’s closest family and friends. Are we staying out here all night or shall we return to the cabin?”

"I had hoped we could go for a swim, actually. My mother always believed that these waters provide protection and luck to all who enter. Given what we face on a daily basis, I think we could use all the help we can get.“

"That sounds like the most wonderful idea,” Loki said, eagerly helping you slip out of your clothes and following you into the water with a smile that shone so brightly that you could see it even in darkness of the night.

You swam around for a long while, the water pleasantly temperate after having been warmed by the sun all day. Loki took every opportunity to splash you or grab you by the ankle as you passed him and pull you in for another kiss. It was the most tremendous fun, only ended when you began to get too sleepy to stay afloat.

Loki wrapped you in his arms and cuddled you by the fire until you were warm and dry. You drifted in his arms, so very comfortable and safe and at complete peace with the world. Just as your eyelids were becoming too heavy to keep open, Loki, stroking your jaw, asked, “I read about another tradition. The idea is that one puts flowers beneath one’s pillow so that they dream of their future lover or husband.”

"Yeah, I know that,“ you mumbled, snuggling against his side. A strange purr of satisfaction escaped your lips as he drew his arm tighter around you, but you were far too tired to be embarrassed or self conscious of the sound. In fact, Loki found it adorable anyway and kissed your forehead, silently vowing never to let you go. "What about it?”

"Do you not wish to try it?“

"Why would I? I already know who I would dream about.” You were met with silence so, forcing your sleepy eyes open, you met his gaze and said, “It’s you, Loki. I’d dream about you.”

"I personally think that I would dream of Stark. I believe he would be the most excellent of lovers. I’m teasing, my love,“ he said quickly, catching your surprised expression. "Of course, it would be you. There is no one else quite like you in this strange world, Y/N. I love you so very much, my darling.”


End file.
